


The touch of a hand

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically they cuddle together, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: ‘Milord, I think it’s time for you to rest.’Niles’s voice sounds oddly soothing, and Leo is close to giving in.





	The touch of a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a nice summary but. Please. They're really hecking cute, do you need anything else. (Thank you saunatonttu for proofreading it!)

Leo notices the exhaustion only when the letters before him start moving and his vision blurs. He blinks and pinches at the bridge of his nose as he sighs heavily. He also notices that Odin should’ve been back by now with the other books he has to consult for this task. But where…

 

A pair of hands fall on his shoulders, massaging them carefully.

 

‘Milord, I think it’s time for you to rest.’

 

Niles’s voice sounds oddly soothing, and Leo is close to giving in. ‘I… need those books Odin went pick up…’

 

‘You mean the Odin that fell asleep in the library?’

 

‘...Dammit.’ Leo groans. ‘I didn’t intend to exhaust him as well…’

 

Niles smirks as he pats Leo’s shoulder gently. ‘Don’t worry, lord Leo. I’ve already tucked him in bed.’

 

‘Good…’ Leo yawns, stretching. ‘And I told you to call me just Leo…’

 

‘Uh, my apologies, mil… Leo.’ Niles huffs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Old habits die hard, and it’s still weird to address him by his name. There aren’t many things that can make him feel this restless, but… 

 

‘Anyway, I think it’s your time to go to sleep too… Leo.’

 

‘Ugh.’ Leo grimaces, looking at his half-done work scattered all over the table.

 

‘Lord Xander won’t mind it if you take another day to complete this task, I think.’

 

‘I guess, but… Ugh. It’s… annoying…’

 

Niles’s nose nuzzles at his hair, his hands squeezing his shoulders softly and slowly. Leo feels a shiver go down his spine, his body melting a little.

 

Niles sure knows how to be convincing.

 

‘So?’

 

‘Alright, alright…’

 

Leo gets up, and Niles silently follows him to his bedroom. Technically it is  _ their  _ bedroom at this point, and that concept makes Niles smile as he lends Leo his nightgown. There’s something endearing and funny about watching the prince doing a double check on whether he’s about to put it on backwards or not.

While Leo undresses, Niles looks at Odin, who’s curled up in bed and keeping all the blankets for himself. Niles has no doubt that tonight there is going to be a fierce battle in this bed - and it will not be his favorite kind of battle.

 

‘Mm, ready.’

 

Leo lies down in bed, leaving some space for Niles, when Odin’s arm clings to his waist and it’s owner buries his face in Leo’s neck, making Leo blush all the way to his ears.

 

‘Y-You’re awake?’  

 

Odin groans in response to that, and Niles smirks as he lies down by Leo’s side.

 

‘Half awake, I’d say. I did wake him up accidentally while carrying him here.’

 

‘Ah…’ Leo smiles and looks sideways at Odin as he places his own hand over Odin’s, holding it tight. ‘Guess I’ll sleep squashed between you two.’

 

‘Why that tone, milord? That sounds like a really good plan to me. I wouldn't mind being squashed by-’

 

‘It's “Leo”, remember?’ he mutters, with a side smile, as his fingers caress Odin’s hand. Niles smirks and tugs at the blankets, managing to cover himself and Leo, before laying an arm over them both, squeezing them in a hug. 

 

‘Agh, understood.’ Leo… he tastes that name again and again, and it always sounds way too good, too important for his lips to pronounce it. 

 

Leo turns to Odin, who mutters something that, Niles assumes, is his way of wishing them good night. Leo rubs at his back, sighing tiredly.

 

‘Good night, you two.’

 

Odin hugs him tighter in response, and Niles takes this opportunity to bury his face in Leo’s hair again.

 

‘Good night, m… mmh, Leo.’

 

Niles couldn't see it right now, but he'd swear Leo was smiling.


End file.
